Cleaning Armour
by Luthlaya
Summary: Episode tag to 'the poisoned chalice* just a bit of fun at Merlins expence....
1. Merlin

**DISCLAIMED!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cleaning Armour**

Merlin sighed as he polished the shield. He knew Arthur hadn't meant it when he'd said Merlin had to do all these chores today, that had just been a joke. But after everything the young prince had done to save him, he could at least try to be a good servant and polish Arthur's armour, right? Funny, how he had loathed the prince in the beginning, now they almost seemed to be friends…. Hé certainly harboured warm feelings for the young man he'd called 'prat' when they'd first met. And even though Arthur could still be that spoiled prince sometimes, Merlin really liked him. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have drunk the poison in the first place. He hadn't thought Arthur would do what he had done though. Before all this happened, it never crossed his mind the prince might see him as anything more that the annoying manservant his father had appointed.

He sighed again and got back to his work. What Arthur had done meant nothing, he told himself, the prince had probably done it out of some strange sense of honour. After all, Merlin _had_ saved his life. _Twice_. He grinned. For an 'Idiot' he was pretty good at saving the prince's life. The shield was shining brightly now, there was _no way_ Arthur could have remarks on this, he thought, as he put it away and started polishing the future kings helmet. Trying his best to ignore the splitting headache that made him feel like his head could explode any minute. As much as he hated to admit it, Gaius had been right - as usual – he should have definitely stayed in bed this morning……

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Another Merlin fic! This just kinda popped up in my head after 'the poisoned chalice'. Please review!!


	2. Arthur

**Cleaning Armour**

Arthur opened the door too Gaius' chambers.

'Hello Gaius, have you seen Merlin today, I can't seem to find him.'

'No Sire, I'm afraid I haven't. I figured he'd gone to your chambers, to do his chores. He was already gone when I woke up.'

Arthur sighed. Could Merlin _really_ be that stupid? The boy really was an idiot some times. When Arthur told him yesterday he'd have to do chores, that had been a joke. He thought that had been obvious. It was a way to hide how much he cared, how worried he'd been when Merlin was ill. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, especially when they involved the young servant he'd come to like so much.

'Thanks Gaius, I'll go check over there then.'

He left, and made his way to his own chambers, slightly worried Merlin would do something stupid and overexert himself. After all, not more than a day ago the boy had been dying, because he'd drunk a poison meant for him. He still couldn't believe Merlin had done that for him, _hím_, of all people! Sure. Merlin had been a loyal servant, and he always seemed to want to help. And of course he'd saved Arthur's life before. But he'd never thought the kid liked him much. Especially after he'd put him in jail when they had first met.

Then again, maybe Merlin didn't like him. It could just have been some strange sense of loyalty, after all, he _was_ the prince. The poison was no proof Merlin liked him at all.

Arthur's feelings towards Merlin however, were a completely different story. He really liked the kid - even though he was a real idiot sometimes – and he had been incredibly worried about him. Why? He wondered. Why was it that he felt ... friendship? Was that it? For a boy who was – according to his father – 'just a servant'. Why did he care so much?

By now he'd reached his chambers, and after listening at the door for a moment, he sighed. Yep, Merlin was definitely in there, and judging by the metallic sounds he heard, the boy was polishing his armour. He shook his head, frowned, and stepped inside.

As soon as he saw what was going on inside the room, the frown was replaced with a grin. He'd obviously been mistaken. What he'd heard hadn't been armour-polishing at all. It had probably been his helmet (in Merlin's hand) making contact with the table. The young servant was deep asleep, the helmet still clutched in his hand. With a soft smile on his lips, Arthur walked over and gently picked Merlin up. He wasn't very heavy, and Arthur was strong. He hoisted the boy up and walked back to Gaius' chambers. They were deserted. Gaius was probably out, caring for the sick in the village. Arthur proceeded to Merlin's room, pushed the mess out of his bed and gently laid the boy down. Merlin muttered some words he couldn't quite understand, but he didn't wake up. He was obviously exhausted. Arthur pulled a blanket over him, and left the room. Tomorrow Merlin was definitely gonna get it, and Arthur was going to be as annoying as he could possibly be. But right now, his friend needed some sleep. Which was exactly what he was gonna get.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

reviews please!!

Arthur: don't ask them! Order them!!

Me: Artie! Be nice! I can't order anyone! I am not a princess!!

Arthur: *glares* You can't talk to me like that!

Me: Sais who? Merlin does it all te time!

Arthur: Fine! Have it your way! *leaves*


End file.
